A Different Dream
by JLBriggs
Summary: Rapunzel decides she's had enough of Gothel's manipulation and scare tactics. She makes a break for it and starts a new life... as an outlaw. New friends, new life, new dreams. Outlaw!Rapunzel AU. Rated T just in case. [Rapunzel, Flynn R.], Stabbington Brothers, eventual OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once but it applies to all future chapters for this story. I do not own, nor will I profit from, any of the characters in this story. All recognizable characters belong to Disney, only the plot is mine. So here goes...**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

The tower was dark. That was the first thing Gothel noticed when she awoke. Rapunzel always left at least one lamp lit overnight due to her pathetic fear of the dark. 'Mother' smirked at the thought. It was so easy to manipulate her when she was shaken.

She stood and crept into the main living space, intent on checking on Rapunzel, when her foot brushed against something. She looked down and noticed something dark coiled on the floor. Dread pooled in her chest & she frantically reached for a candle. With a quick flick of the match, light shone across the room & Gothel gasped. Long, brown hair draped down the stairs and coiled around the tower, the end of it tied to the window hook & drifted in the wind to the ground.

Desperately she dashed up the stairs to Rapunzel's room, ripping the curtain from the doorway. Most of Rapunzel's clothes were gone, as well as some of the 'treasures' Gothel had brought back from the outside world. She frantically gathered the long tresses in her arms, silent tears streaming down her face. As she reached the moonlit window she gazed down at the pale, knobbly, age-spotted hands clutching dead hair.

A scream tore through the night. Just minutes away, in the forest outside their ravine, Rapunzel's head jerked up. She hastily finished braiding one long lock of golden hair - her bangs that she refused to cut - and wrapped the braid around her neck. She fastened Gothel's cloak around her shoulders, yanked the too-big boots higher on her calves, checked the dagger stashed in her belt, & swung her bag over her head before darting off into the trees. Pascal poked his head out from the hood of her cloak & Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. She finally did it. And she never looked back.

 **A/N - So my kid is obsessed with Tangled. So I have watched it eighty five thousand times. And there are a few things that seriously bug me.**

 **1\. How does Rapunzel know when her birthday is? She was stolen as an infant (~1 year in this story), so unless Gothel TOLD her the lanterns showed up on her birthday (stupid move for a captor), how would she know?**

 **2\. What drawback does her healing ability have? There is a give & take to everything. Believable powers need a flaw, something that is taken from the user. You'll find out what the cost is for Rapunzel later on.**

 **SO I've decided to write an AU that I'm calling Outlaw!Rapunzel & that I hope will take care of those serious plot holes.**

 **Oh & 3\. Rapunzel actually has a freaking backbone & leaves her abusive, manipulative "mother." (As you have just seen.) Seriously how unhealthy was THAT relationship? Passive-aggressive much? Ok. End rant.**

 **Chapters for this story will be relatively short, and as of right now it's outlined to about 15 chapters, but I'm willing to take scene suggestions (tie ins to the movie are faves of mine) and I may break up chapters into multiple parts if I feel they're getting too long. So I hope you enjoy my AU take on Disney's Tangled.**


	2. The Petty Thief

**Chapter 2 - The Petty Thief**

Her hands skimmed confidently across the blank plaster wall, leaving streaks of color in their wake. Her skin from fingertip to elbow was stained with pinks, blues, yellows, & purples as she worked. Behind her, the chalk box sat open, and occasionally a passerby would drop a coin into the lid. She paused, stepping back to admire her progress, when suddenly a piece of the image shifted slightly. With a smirk she stepped up to the wall. Hidden from view, a small chameleon appeared & grinned at her, showing off a mouthful of gold coins. He deposited the coins in her waiting hand before disappearing into the swirls of color once more.

She brushed a hand through her short brown hair, careful not to disturb the braided section in front, before resuming her artwork. With a smile she thought back to their first visit to this small town, and how grateful she had been for Pascal.

 _Flashback:_

By a chance of luck she had stumbled across a road on her third day outside of the tower. It hadn't been long before she started seeing signs of civilization, but in the back of her mind she heard Gothel's stories of 'ruffians & thugs' and she was hesitant to leave the forest. It wasn't until her stomach grumbled - she had eaten the last of her provisions the night before - that she was finally forced to enter the town.

She followed the flow of people through the gates to the town square & marveled at all the sights, sounds, & smells she had never even dreamed of before. She was drawn to a delicious-smelling cart & her mouth watered at the sight of flaky pastries & warm rolls. She reached out for a tart and received a swift smack on the back of her hand.

"Eep!" She jumped back, clutching her hand to her chest, & stared up at the burly woman brandishing a wooden spoon.

"Naught for ye, missy! Unless ye've a silver ter pay."

Her green eyes wide, Rapunzel silently shook her head.

"Then be off! Before I change my mind and call the guards."

Rapunzel scurried away, clutching the strap on her bag as she tried to avoid being run over. She reached the center of the square, dominated by a large drinking well, and sunk down against it. Tears welled in her eyes & she angrily brushed them away with the heels of her hands.

"I am NOT going to cry. I am NOT weak. I can DO this." She sniffed and looked down to her shoulder, startled to find it empty. "Pascal? Pascal!" She looked around frantically, finally spotting him as he dashed across the wall of the well & leaped into her outstretched hands. "Don't scare me like that! Where did you go?"

In answer, Pascal opened his mouth to display two silver coins which he deposited in her palm.

"You... you stole these?!" The chameleon only grinned. "For me?" A nod. "Oh Pascal... Thank you." She ducked down and kissed the top of the lizard's head before turning back to the pastry cart. "Let's eat."

A short while later they were hunkered down in a small alley, Pascal licking cherry sauce from her fingers, when another small form darted into the shadows. A young boy held a finger to his lips, begging her for silence, as two large men in golden armor ran passed. When he determined the coast was clear, he scooted closer, shooting her a gap-toothed grin.

"Hiya! Ain't seen you in town afor. Ya new?"

"Uh, yes. I just got here this morning." She gave the boy a shy smile. He seemed confident, even though he couldn't be older than 10.

"Well then welcome to Salvendale. We ain't the biggest, but we's got the most trade of anybody, other'n the Capital o'course. My name's Tom. You?"

"Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit." He chuckled.

Rapunzel groaned & leaned her head back against the wall. "I know. It's dreadful."

"How's bout a new one then? Let's see now... Rapu... Punzie..." He snapped his fingers with a grin, "I got it! Zela! Wotcha think?"

"Zela..." She rolled the name around in her mind for a moment, glancing at Pascal. He nodded excitedly and she smiled. "I like it!" She extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Tom."

Zela was shaken from her daydream by shouts from the crowd.

"My purse! It's gone!"

"AH! A lizard!"

"He's got my ring!"

She slammed the lid of her chalk box shut & slung the strap over her shoulder before darting into the throng. "Sounds like it's time to go..." She wove easily through the crowd, dodging people and wagons without a second thought. Before long she had left the chaos behind & sunk down against a wall to catch her breath.

Tiny tugs at her leggings alerted her to Pascal's presence. He unwound from her ankle and changed from brown to his normal bright green. Curled in his tail was a beautiful three stone amethyst ring.

"What is it with you and amethyst? Is purple your favorite color or what?" He looked pointedly down at her deep purple tunic and she laughed. "Ok so it's MY favorite color. That still doesn't excuse the fact that you got caught stealing it. Now come on. Trader Johann is definitely going to be interested in such a priceless piece."

 **A/N - Anyone who gets the reference in the last sentence, we can be friends. You also now know my kid's other obsession. (Ok so more mine but whatever...) So this is what I have so far... If I get a couple reviews it may spur me to write faster. Tee hee. I do have this story planned out but if there's a scene from the movie you would like to see reimagined in this AU I'm willing to entertain ideas. Next Chapter: Zela gets some unlikely allies. ;)**


	3. A Reputation

**Wow! Three reviews in one day! That's actually two more than I was hoping for in a week... Thanks guys! So, here you go!**

 **Chapter 3 - A Reputation**

His heart was hammering as he raced through the streets. She had to be on this side of town, the guys at the pub all said she could be trusted not to go to the guards, but he had to find her. Fast. He didn't have much time left...

He skidded to a stop at the end of an alley. The peeling plaster revealed bricks painted in yellow, green, and red. This HAD to be it. He didn't have time to keep looking...

Tom looked up when a shadow passed across the entrance to their little hideaway. He could tell it was a man, a big man, just from the amount of light he blocked out.

"Wotcha want?"

The man stepped forward, gesturing with his hands.

"I said, wotcha want?" Tom stood, along with another boy who grabbed a loose brick from the ground.

The man finally came close enough to see his face. A scar ran across his lips to underneath his chin and one eye was covered with a black patch, the strap parting his short red hair on one side. His face held a silent plea, and he gestured almost wildly with his hands.

"A mute, eh? Wot's this about then?" Tom watched for a moment as the main pointed to his stomach, leg, and chest and made signs for death and time. His eyes grew wide and he hollered. "Zela! Get out here!"

"What is it Tom?" Zela shuffled out from behind a wall of rag curtains, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Does someone need help?"

The man knew immediately that this was the girl he was looking for. Hookie had described her to a tee. From the green eyes and purple tunic to her short brown hair with the long blonde braid, this was definitely the girl he needed.

"Hey wotcha think yer doing?!" Tom hollered as the man barreled passed him & snagged Zela by the waist. Before the boys could even think of putting up a fight, he had hauled her up onto his shoulder and was racing back out into the streets. They tried their best to follow, but Zela soon lost sight of them in the twists & turns.

Suddenly her captor stops in front of a shady inn & lowers her carefully to the ground. He shoots her a pleading look and prays that she will follow him. He walks inside, glaring at the few patrons still awake, before taking the stairs two at a time. Zela loosely grips the hilt of her dagger and follows, making sure to keep her pace steady and her head high. This was not a good area to show fear.

The man stopped at the last door on the right and waited until she had caught up before opening the door. It didn't take Zela long to realize why he was in such a hurry. Sprawled across the bed was an equally big man that she could tell in an instant was his brother. The sheets were already stained a dark, ominous red and his skin was pallid.

Zela ripped at her scarf, tearing it from her neck and uncoiling the long braid. "Hurry! Close all the windows and shutters. Stuff rags in the keyhole. Pull the curtains across the terrace door." As she spoke she ripped the tie from the end of her braid, hastily running her fingers through to unravel it. The man didn't hesitate to do as she asked, and while he was busy she began wrapping his brothers wounds in her hair.

The man with the eye patch finished just as she did, and she sat on the bed beside the dying man and began to sing. The song was nonsense, a child's lullaby with half the words forgotten, but it didn't matter. Her voice called on her power and her hair began to glow as bright as the sun. She noticed the man's eyes widen, but he didn't back away in fear. Instead he came forward and clutched his brother's hand, eyes unblinking as he watched a miracle.

It seemed like she sang for hours, but it was actually only a few minutes until her hair dulled back to its normal golden blonde. She leaned over and slowly began to unwrap the man, grimacing at the smears of blood in her hair. She would have to wash that out before she left. As the last wound was uncovered, the deep gash in the man's side, his brother was awed to find fresh, clean skin without even a scar. His eyes snapped up as the girl let out a gasp and collapsed off the side of the bed.

He rushed over to her, helping her up slowly. Her eyelids drooped in exhaustion and she clutched at her side... in the exact place she had just healed his brother. "It's nothing." She hissed, "Please, just - would you just help me out onto the terrace?" His brows furrowed in confusion but he gently lifted her bridal style into his arms and carried her out onto the terrace. There were some low cushions scattered in the corners and he laid her down against one. "Thank you. Your brother should be fine. I jus-need a momen..." Her words slurred as she drifted off to sleep. On the horizon, the sun was just beginning to break free of the mountains.

His brother woke first. With a start, he jolted upright, clutching at his side before frantically searching his limbs for injury. The man with the eye patch had taken time to change him & the sheets, carefully piling the blood-soaked cloths to the side to burn later.

"Patches! What - what happened? I don't understand..."

Patches made calming motions, grinning at his brother before enveloping him in a hug.

"What happened, Patches? The last thing I remember was running from the guards. I caught a bolt to the leg and my shoulder... then the sword..." His hands ran across his side but he could find no wound. Patches began signing, slowly telling him how he had carried him to the inn after the guards gave up the search. Then explained that the rumors of the miracle-healer were true. He found the girl, the pick pocket that could be trusted to help men like them.

"She, she actually _healed_ me? Patches, it's like I was never hurt in the first place! How...?"

Patches only shrugged before turning to look out at the terrace. From the bed they could see the girl's slim legs and bare feet, she had kicked off her boots at some point in her slumber. Trailing across the ground was an impossibly long lock of hair, half of it still twisted in a braid, the other half striped with lengths of clotted black blood. As they watched, she began to stir.

She stood and stretched, turning her face to the sun with a smile. She relished in the warm rays for a moment, before she remembered where she was. She ducked her head around the doorway and bit her lip when she saw the brothers watching her.

"Oh hello. I see you're feeling better." She smiled.

"Much better. Patches here told me what you did. I am in your debt."

"Oh, it's nothing." She blushed and swung her arms behind her back. It was then that Patches noticed the red stains on her tunic and leggings. His jaw dropped and he pointed.

"You're hurt!"

"Oh! Ummm... Actually no. I'm fine."She lifted the hem of her tunic, showing bare, unblemished skin below the stain.

"But those... those are exactly where my wounds were. Did you... did you take my injuries on yourself?"

"Wow. You guys catch on quick. Most people don't even realize..." She absently tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"You did. You willingly hurt yourself to save me." He stood from the bed, amazed at his renewed strength, before crossing the room to stand in front of her. He was struck by how tiny she was. Her head barely came level with his chest, and yet she had saved his life. Without a second thought he knelt down before her. "I, Sideburns Stabbington, pledge my life to you. You saved me and I am forever in your debt." She took a shocked step back, glancing from Sideburns to Patches and back. After only a moment, Patches knelt down beside his brother and with a smile and a nod he seemed to say 'What he said.'

"Ok, stand up. That is completely unnecessary." The brothers stood and she looked back and forth between them, noticing the differences. "Sideburns & Patches? Those can't really be your names?" She raised an eyebrow when they grimaced and nodded. "Ok... Is it alright if I call you Si & Pat instead?"

"Of course. And your name is?"

"Zela." A small hiss sounded by her ear and alerted her to her to the arrival of her companion. "And this is Pascal. I see you finally found me. Are the others downstairs?" The chameleon nodded and she looked back to the brothers. "Let's freshen up then and I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends."

 _End Flashback._

"And that's how we were introduced to Tom's gang. Though we don't see them much anymore. They stayed in Salvendale when we decided to take jobs more towards the Capital." Si finished his story and Pat placed another bet. His poker face wasn't nearly as good as Si's. With no voice, he was in the habit of telegraphing his opinion through expression. It made him too easy to read. Zela tipped back her ale and listened to Hookie tinkling away on the piano.

The peace didn't last long though. The door was nearly torn from the hinges by two men supporting a third. They ran to the bar and Zela shot a meaningful glance at Si. The burly man nodded and the brothers stood to intercept the newcomers while Zela snuck out the back.

 **A/N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed my little AU so far. This is just Part 1 of Zela's Reputation. Part 2 will have some more answers as to the cost of her ability and how exactly she heals herself. I'd love to hear what you think of it so far! Criticism is an author's whetstone. Thanks again!**


	4. A Reputation Part 2

**Chapter 4 - A Reputation Part 2**

"You two wait here." Si stopped the injured man's companions at the bar. "We'll bring him back when he's done." His look silenced any argument they may have made and the men turned away. Vladimir pulled the tap lever and the passage opened up behind the bar. Pat helped the wounded man down into the cavern while Si made sure it was locked behind them.

They took one of the side tunnels and made several twists and turns deep into the labyrinth. Anyone else would get hopelessly lost and it took precious time, but it was a necessary precaution. Soon the tunnel opened into a small cavern lit with two large lanterns. The man had regained consciousness during the walk, so Pat gently laid him down on the cot and left Si to explain.

"Don't worry, buddy. You're friends brought you to the right place. We'll take care of that stab wound and then you'll be back out there before you know it." Pat walked back into the light with a coil of golden hair wrapped around his arm. It trailed off into the darkness behind him. "Can ya sit up, buddy?" Si propped the injured man up and Pat quickly wrapped the wound in the silken strands. Once he was done, Si let out a low whistle.

A low hum sounded from somewhere in the darkness, and a river of light seemed to flow along the ground towards them. The injured man's eyes grew wide and he tried to back away, but Pat laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled.

A short distance away, tucked in a hidden alcove, Zela sat in a comfortable chair and gazed up at the mosaic she had painted on the stone walls. Her wordless tune echoed around the room and the light from her hair drowned out the small lantern hanging by the entrance. She grimaced when a stab of pain lanced through her back, but didn't cease her singing until her hair began to dull on its own.

Before long Pat was back at the entrance to her hidden grotto, her soiled hair gathered in his arms.

"Thank you, Pat. Let me tend to this and then we can go out to the dam, ok?" She busied herself washing the little bit of blood and dirt out of her hair in a basin. Then brushed it smooth again before swiftly twisting it into a fresh plait. She coiled the braid around her neck, throwing her yellow scarf over it all.

"Alright, that should do it-" She sucked a harsh breath between her teeth as her steps jostled the fresh wound on her back. She stumbled, but Pat caught her before she hit the floor. He carefully helped her out of the cavern and though the maze of tunnels. At long last they stepped out into the blinding sunlight and Zela sighed with relief. This particular tunnel let out onto a shallow ledge, high on the canyon wall overlooking the dammed river.

Off to the side sat a large flat boulder and Zela wasted no time stretching out on her stomach. The heat of the rock and the sunlight on her back eased the tension from her body and she closed her eyes with a smile. Mother had never understood Zela's need for sunshine. Even as a child, whenever she had gotten hurt she would seek out a sunny spot, and after only a few minutes her scrapes or cuts would disappear. Small injuries took mere moments to heal, but fatal ones - like Si's had been - took several hours to recover from even in bright sunshine. Trapped away in darkness... she shuddered to think of what might happen.

She must've drifted off because she woke to find Si & Pat chatting quietly with their legs dangling over the edge. Well, Si chatted and Pat signed his responses. When they noticed her awake, she sat up and crossed her legs as the boys moved to join her. Si tossed a bag to her and she heard to clink of coins as she caught it.

"I thought I told you I don't want to charge people for my help." She scowled at the large man.

"I didn't charge them nothing. I took the man up to his pals and the three of them wouldn't take no for an answer. This is half of what they offered."

Zela raised her eyebrow at the large pile of gold in her hand. Pascal darted forward and bit one of the coins, giving her a smile and a nod in approval.

"I told you before, you could make a killing charging for your miracles. You deserve _something_ for your pain."

"My answer is still no, Si. But thank you for your concern." She smiled at the brothers before laying back and soaking in the rays on her face.

 **A/N - Ok so this was supposed to be tacked on to the last chapter but that one was getting WAY too long. So this is just a short little continued explanation for Zela's powers and the cost to her. Any questions? Please fave, follow, & review so I know you actually like this story. **

**Next Chapter - Zela meets Flynn! Will it be love at first sight? Reviews = faster writing! Tee hee!**


	5. The Rogue

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. Life, adulting, mama duties, and the like. You know the drill. But today is my birthday so I am allowed to do whatever I want and that means sewing my Halloween costume and writing! Woot! Any guesses how old I am? I promise to answer truthfully. Lol To the story!**

Chapter 5 - The Rogue

"So what do you think, Zela? You in?" Si's eyes never left her face, trying to read her reaction.

"It certainly sounds profitable, and I understand my role. But I don't think just the two of you are going to be able to pull it off."

Pat frantically signs 'That's what I said!' and glares pointedly at Si, who purposely ignores him.

"That's why it won't just be us. We need a third guy."

"I don't know, Si..." Zela shrugs and looks around the crowded pub. "Who could we trust?"

"This doesn't require total trust. Just trust in the guy's skills. And I know just who we need."

"Oh? And will this skilled thief agree to do the job?"

"He doesn't have a choice. He owes me." Si smirked when Zela finally nodded and he & Pat left to retrieve their new accomplice.

Zela was in the caverns when they returned. Pat had a large sack over his shoulder and unceremoniously emptied it onto the stone floor. Zela let out a shocked "Eeep!" when he landed flat on his face, then raised an eyebrow when his body stretched itself out, his face skidding across the floor, without ever waking up.

"Are you sure this guy can do what we need him to do?" Zela circled his prone form, flicking his hair back to get a better look at his face. She had to admit, he was handsome.

"Don't worry. He's the best there is. He'll probably tell you himself as soon as he wakes up."

It wasn't long before they had him propped up in a chair with his hands and feet bound so he didn't bolt. However, nothing Si or Pat did or said could make him wake up and they didn't have time to wait. Pascal tugged at her ear with an ornery smile. She walked over and let the chameleon skitter from her arm to the man's shoulder. He studied the man's profile for a moment, then shot his long tongue out and into his ear.

"Ah!" The man woke up with a jolt.

"Nice of you to join us, Rider."

How in the world did he get himself into this? Flynn thought as he charged down the street, dodging carts and people as fast as he could. Right behind him he could hear the thunder of hooves as the guards shouted for him to stop. He clutched tighter to the bag of gold and jewels tucked into the crook of his arm.

Suddenly he saw a lithe form dart out from an alley and recognized the odd brown and blonde hair of the Stabbington Brothers partner. He watched stunned as she seemed to glide through the crowd as though they were standing still, and nearly stumbled when she caught his eye and winked. She was still a few stalls ahead of him when he lost sight of her.

The guards were gaining on him, he could practically feel the Captain's horse breathing down his neck. He leaned forward, ducking as he heard the whistle of a sword swinging through the air.

Suddenly she was back, standing a few steps above the street. What was she holding? Is that a frying pan!? "Stop thief!" She yelled and swung.

CLANG! Zela swung over his head by mere inches, missing the horse who's neck was stretched to grab his collar and hitting the Captain squarely in the jaw.

He ducked down a side road and lost the rest of the guards, but was unsurprised when the girl showed up running beside him, still holding the frying pan. He winked back at her and she laughed, picking up the pace and racing him back to their rendezvous with the brothers.

"And then BAM! She clocks him right in the face with the skillet! I couldn't believe it!" Flynn laughed and sat down beside Pat.

"Frying pans, who knew right?" Zela giggled and spun around on her stool. "Start divying, Si. And throw a couple extra in Mr. Rider's bag. He needs stealth lessons."

"Stealth lessons!? They never would have seen me if it wasn't for that obnoxious horse..."

"Maximus was just doing his job. You got cocky."

"Maximus?! You know the horse's name?" He looked astounded.

"Oh yes. I know Maximus quite well. I take him apples every week."

"You're kidding. You bribe a horse? Please tell me she's kidding."

The brothers shared a silent shrug that only seems to exasperate Rider more. Suddenly paused and turned back to Zela with a wounded look on his face, "And did you just call me Mr. Rider?"

 **A/N - To make up for the wait, this is a two chapter day. More Flynn & Zela interaction coming right up!**


	6. Wanted Posters & the Smolder

Chapter 6 - Wanted Posters & the Smolder

Si & Pat lowered the rope as quickly and smoothly as they could. They only had a short window before the next guard came by on rounds. Zela had her foot hooked in a loop at the bottom of the rope and held on tight with one hand. She was still 20 feet above the floor when the door creaked.

The brothers stopped with a lurch that sent Zela spinning. She clung to the rope and kept turning her head to watch the door. It swung open, but it was only a maid. She crossed to the far wall without looking up and grabbed something shiny off of the shelves. As she turned to leave, Zela swung in front of a window and the shifting shadows caught the maid's attention. Zela held her breath, certain they were caught.

"Miss, can I trouble you for a moment." Flynn leaned confidently against the doorframe, dressed in a manservant's uniform. Zela rolled her eyes as the maid giggled.

Flynn distracted the maid as the brothers lowered Zela the rest of the way to the podium. She reached out and snagged an ornate crown with three huge crystals off of its cushion. She tucked the crown into her satchel and tugged at the rope. Si & Pat lifted her out and she smiled as Flynn gave a quick salute and followed the giggling maid out of the room.

"It's a disaster!"

"Oh come on, Flynn. It's not THAT bad..." Zela laughed at Flynn's stricken expression.

"They're doing this on purpose. I know they are."

"What now, Rider?" Si grumbled as he sat down across from his brother.

"They just can't get my nose right!" He lamented, showing them the newest wanted poster.

"So what?"

"Easy for you to say! You all look amazing!" He pointed to a poster on the nearby wall showing the brothers on one and a coyly smiling Zela on another. "Why they make her look so innocent is beyond me. It's a _wanted_ poster."

"You're just jealous they didn't capture your 'Smolder.'" Zela teased, air quotes and all.

"Hey, don't diss the Smolder. It is powerful."

"Yea, right. I'll believe it when I see it." Si smirked over his stein.

As though Si had called out for her, a sultry woman approached the table. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face in a beaded net and her corseted dress showed off her curves. Before she could pass by, Flynn reached out and took her hand.

"Hey, the name's Flynn Rider. How's it going?" To Zela's bewilderment, the woman smiled!

For a few minutes, Zela just watched as Flynn oozed his charm, smiling and winking, and the woman batted her eyelashes and giggled. It was actually working! She couldn't believe it!

Then, as if to prove his point, Flynn gave her 'The Smolder.' His lips pouted and he looked up through his eyelashes with the most absurd expression on his face. Zela couldn't take this much longer. The woman sighed and Zela burst out laughing, spraying her drink all over the simpering woman.

The woman shrieked and left with a huff. But Zela was too busy clutching her aching stomach to care. She continued to laugh as Flynn watched the furious woman leave. Once she was out of sight he spun to face her.

"COME ON!" Zela just laughed at his outraged expression and took a slow sip of her ale.

 **A/N - And that's all she wrote! Reviews = Birthday Wishes! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Damsel in Distress

**Chapter 7 - Damsel in Distress**

A long procession of wagons moved as quickly as they could through the woods. The guards were on high alert, watching the tree line for any sign of bandits. Halfway through the caravan was a gilded carriage bearing the royal Sun crest.

"Please! Stop! Someone, help!" Suddenly cries were heard from behind a dense copse of trees and a girl stumbled onto the road in torn skirts. "Please!"

The lead driver hauled on the reins, pulling the horses to a stop. Two guards dismounted and approached the distraught girl. "Miss! What happened? Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok!?" She sobbed, "My father... a merchant... we were on our way to the Capital - Bandits! They attacked and stole our wagon... My father told me to run - I can't find my father!"

The guards lead the girl back to the wagon and let her sit before calling for bandages for her scratched arms and face. A couple more guards arrived to tend to her when the thunder of hooves could be heard.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have we stopped! This is bandit territory, we need to move!" The Captain bellowed. The girl broke out in a fresh wave of tears. The Captain stuttered for a moment, unsure how to handle a hysterical girl, before dismounting. His horse, however, seemed excited and kept nosing the poor girl's hand. "Maximus, what has gotten into you? Leave her alone!"

The girl giggled and produced an apple from the folds of her skirt, "He must have smelled it. Such a _good boy_." She winked and the horse stiffened.

Suddenly the tree line exploded. Men were pouring from the branches on ropes and charging from the brush on horseback, surrounding the caravan quickly. The guards drew their swords and prepared to defend the gilded carriage and the young woman when they heard a small cough.

Zela had removed her cap, revealing brown hair where before they had only seen blond bangs and a bun at the nape of her neck. She stood confidently above the men in the back of the wagon. In her hands she held a small crossbow, aimed at the Captain of course.

"While I appreciate your concern, Captain, we have no interest in the princess's ladies-in-waiting. The gold in the coffers however... that will be coming with us, if you don't mind." She smiled cheerfully at their gapping mouths and held them still while the Brothers and Tom's gang collected the chests of jewels and coin.

The men were beginning to slink back into the woods when another horse galloped into view from the rear. Zela smirked as Flynn pulled to a halt beside the wagon with a playful wink. "Milady, would you care for a ride?"

"Why, thank you, good sir. Gentlemen, thank you so much for your cooperation. I trust you'll have much smoother passage to the Capital from here on out." She sat side saddle in front of Flynn and laughed as he tutted and kicked the horse back up to a gallop.

They were the last to arrive at the glen, and found everyone in high spirits. Zela slid to the ground and tore at the ties of her skirt, tossing the offending garment to the ground. "Ugh. I _hate_ skirts! I can't move and they're so _hot_. Why do I need nine layers of fabric when leggings work just fine?!"

"Tell us how you really feel, Blondie." Flynn smirked and flicked the lock of hair she had fastened to look like bangs.

"Ha Ha Rider. I'd like to see you run through the woods in those. I really hadn't _planned_ on getting stuck in briars... though it did seem to sell the 'damsel in distress' look."

"And I doubt you'd have been able to hide a crossbow without the skirts. _That_ was impressive." Tom grinned and pulled Zela into a hug.

"Tom! It's good to see you. How is your apprenticeship going?" She smiled at the younger man, though he was taller than her now.

"Great! If I'm lucky I should make journeyman in a year or so. This money will really help the other boys get placements. Danny wants to join the ship builders guild and I think Jonah is leaning towards becoming a tailor. They wouldn't have a chance if it wasn't for you, Zela."

"Nonsense. I'm just leveling the playing field. There's no reason why only noble second-sons can learn a skill. Now, go celebrate. There's something we need to discuss with Si & Pat." She watched the lanky teen walk away and had to shake off the memory of his gap-toothed smile when they first met.

"He's right you know." Flynn's low murmur broke her out of her reminiscence.

"About what?"

"They wouldn't be near as well off without you. You're a regular Robin Hood, Blondie. Stealing from the rich to help the poor. Maybe..." He stopped and shook his head.

"Maybe what?"

"It's nothing. The brothers are calling for you." She looked to where he pointed and indeed Pat was beckoning her over. She smiled at Flynn and walked over to the map laid out on a stump. "Maybe if I'd had someone like you... I wouldn't be a thief." He whispered.

"The gang got their gold, and we got the scepter. You were right, Si. Two birds with one stone. Our client should be pleased." Zela examined the short golden staff in her hands. Pascal scurried to the top and admired his reflection in the large emerald mounted on the head.

"Right chuffed, I'd think. The guards have no idea we were after this particular piece. And if the duke 'miraculously' recovers such a priceless artifact, he's sure to gain the favor he so desperately desires. Everyone wins. Now we just have to deliver it."

"Do you think the three of you can handle that part?" Zela asked with a shy duck of her head.

Pat mimed painting and Zela laughed. "Am I so predictable?"

"We honestly expected you to disappear sooner than this. It's been months since the last mural washed away in the rain." Flynn chuckled as he joined them. "We can handle the delivery and negotiations. Go. You've earned some time to relax."

 **A/N - This isn't the end of this chapter. Too long. Part 2 coming up right now.**


	8. Damsel in Distress Part 2

**Chapter 8 - Damsel in Distress continued...**

Zela was enjoying the peace for once. It was far from quiet as the market was always packed at this hour, but the boys weren't lying when they said it had been a long time since she painted. She only took time to draw and paint in between jobs, and anymore that seemed to happen less and less often. The four of them - plus Pascal of course - had gained a reputation for getting jobs quickly and surprisingly discreetly - as long as Flynn kept his mouth shut and quit asking the guards if they had hay fever.

She sketched out the scene in her mind, stepping back and using her thumb as a guide. She was painting the mountains at night with the Capital lanterns drifting through the sky. It was in dedication to the adopted princess so she was sure to get plenty of coins. The kingdom had been abuzz with gossip when the King and Queen announced their plans to adopt a common orphan. Apparently, after 18 years, they had finally given up hope of ever finding the Lost Princess. That had been almost two years ago, but every year, around the time of the Lantern Festival, the gossip started up again.

She dug out her darkest - and rarest - paints, the black and midnight blue, and began to fill in the background. Atop the wall, Pascal stretched out in a sunny spot and fell asleep. He knew that Zela didn't want to leave before her piece was completed, so he was going to wait before he started searching for shiny objects.

For the longest time there was just her and the plaster. Every once in a while a passerby would linger to watch or toss a coin into the lid of her paint box. She dipped her brush into the bright yellow and began to fill in the lanterns when she felt someone close behind her. Before she could turn, a small cloth covered her mouth and a strong arm circled her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

She tried to scream, to bite or kick, but nothing worked and soon her eyes lost focus and everything went black.

Pascal stretched, lazily opening his eyes. The sun had moved and he glanced down to see how far Zela had progressed, but froze when he couldn't find her. Both eyes searched frantically, taking in the dropped brush and paint spilled across the cobblestones. Something fluttered in the breeze and Pascal darted over before the scrap of cloth could drift away. Without a moment to lose he picked up the cloth with his tail and darted for the forest.

"Zela is going to kill you if she ever finds out what you're doing." Si chuckled and tossed a dart at the board.

"Really? I think she'll be proud." Flynn looked down at the parchment and scratched his head.

"Because you're thinking about someone other than yourself for once?"

"Exactly... What do you think, Pat?"

The big man shrugged and tossed a dart with enough force to knock Si's off the board. He was laughing silently at his brother's glower when the window flew open with a sharp crack. Pascal darted inside and began hysterically motioning to Pat. Si took the cloth from the small reptile's tail and sniffed it.

"Rider! Look at this..."

"Is that... moon gas?"

"Chloroform... Pascal, where's Zela?"

Zela was shoved into a sweltering room and blinked against the sudden light when the bag was pulled off her head. A massive fire burned in a hearth that stretched the length of the room, causing the furniture to cast long shadows against the wall. The door slammed behind her and Zela nearly screamed when a weak voice called from the bed.

"Heal... heal me."

"Excuse me? Who's there?"

"Heal me. Or... or else."

There was an ominous click of a flintlock and Zela's gaze hardened.

"I'm not afraid of you." She was disappointed by the shake in her voice but stepped up to the bed anyway. "I know what you want. Although I'd be more inclined to help if you had just _asked_."

"Now, girl." The demand was followed by racking coughs and rattling, labored breathing. Zela sighed and began to finger comb the end of her braid loose. No matter the circumstances, she just couldn't bring herself to walk away.

"Sir, if I could trouble you for a moment of your time?" Flynn leaned against the counter. From here he had a perfect view of Zela's half-finished mural.

"Yes, sir! What can I do for you?"

"Do you recognize this girl?" He held up a sketch of Zela that Pat had drawn up.

"Sorry, don' reckon I do. Oy, Rosie! You seen this lass a'for?"

A young girl with long red braids put down her bolt of cloth and walked over.

"Yea! That's the lass wot paints the murals all over town, eh? You jus' missed her. She was just out there yes'erday. My lil sisters were quite taken wit' her. Couldn't get them outta the front window all day!"

"Did you happen to see what happened to her? She's disappeared and we have reason to believe she was taken..."

"No... You don' say?" The clerk shook his head sadly and Rosie gasped.

"The girls! No wonder they were so upset." She paused and looked over at her father. "Millie, Ann, & Dora were watchin' that lass paint all day, like I tol' ya. Dora eventually got bored and went to play, but Ann & Millie kept watching. Late in the af'ernoon they came runnin' into the back room bawlin' they's eyes out. Millie's only three... Ann's five, but they was so upset we couldn't un'erstand what they were on abou'. Reckon they must've seen the poor lass get grabbed..."

"Is there any chance I could speak to them? We need any clue we can get about who might have taken her."

The clerk nodded. "O'course. Let me fetch 'em for ya. Jus' a mo'." He returned after a couple minutes holding the hands of two small girls. The elder had twin red braids trailing down her back, but the younger girl's braids stuck out at all angles. "Go on now, girls. Tell the man wot happened to the lass yes'erday."

"Ann? May I call you Ann?" Flynn crouched down in front of her and smiled. The girl blushed at the floor and began fiddling with the end of her braid. "Did you see what happened to the girl that was painting yesterday?" A nod. "Can you tell me? She's my friend and I'm trying to help her."

"She was paintin' lanterns. Like they's have at the festival. And this big man comes right up ahind her..." Her eyes started to water and she sniffed. "He grabs her up... I couldna see wot happened, but she look like she fainted. Then he picks her up and walks off into the alley..." Tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her sleeve.

"What did the man look like? What color was his hair?"

"Couldna see his hair. He was wearin' this funny cap. All red and kinda fuzzy lookin'."

Rosie gasped again and darted off to the wall, picking up a bolt of velvet from the rack. "Like this Ann? Was his hat made outta this?"

"Yea! And it had this funny silver button on top wot kept glitterin'." Millie spoke up.

That's good, girls! What else? What was he wearing? Was he carrying anything?"

"He had red pants... and big buckles on his shoes. He look silly." Millie giggled.

Ann perked up, "Ooh and he had a sword! A shiny one wit' pretty swirls on it! There were a red birdie on the top."

"A red bird on his sword?" Flynn smiled at the girl. "That's just what I needed to know. Thank you so much girls. Here..." He pulled two gold crowns from his pouch and handed one to each of them. "That was very brave. I think you both deserve a new dress, maybe a piece of licorice!" He stood up and looked to the clerk. "Thank you. You're daughters are very bright little girls."

" Thank you. I hope you find her."

"I hope so too." Flynn turned and ran out of the store. He had to tell the brothers what he learned.

 **A/N - I hope the vernacular wasn't too hard to follow. Let me know what you think! Will the boys find Zela before it's too late!?**


	9. Rescue

**AN: Ok so it's been ages since I updated and luckily I had this chapter half written already. So here you go! I wasn't quite sure how this convo was going to play out but Flynn & Zela took over and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 - Rescue

Zela couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs. Short gasps were followed by wracking coughs that doubled her over. Her bones ached and she shivered despite the heat from the fire. The man in the bed sat up laughing.

"Guards!" He bellowed with a strong, deep voice. Two men rushed in. "Take her away. She's served her purpose."

"Please... sunlight..." She rasped.

"Oh no, my dear. I'm not giving you any chance to escape. You're going somewhere no one will ever find you." His cruel smile was the last thing Zela saw before the world went black.

Flynn peered through the branches, watching the guard exchange on the parapets. The flags were bright blue emblazoned with a red hawk, so this had to be the right place. He collapsed his spy glass and skidded quickly down the tree trunk to the ground.

"This place is locked tight. Either they've got some serious valuables in there, or they have something to hide. My money is on the latter."

Si tore a strip off his jerky with his teeth and tugged on his horse's tack. "The locals say the Lord hasn't been seen in months, rumor is he's on his deathbed. If anyone has reason to kidnap Zela, it's a dying man. So what did ya see? Is there a way in?"

"For most people, no way. For us? Piece of cake."

It was so dark. She shivered and hugged her legs closer in an attempt to get warm. There wasn't even a window on the wooden door to her cell. She could hear the soft voices of the guards, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Her fingertips were already turning blue from lack of air and she was getting worse by the hour. If only she could see the sun one last time...

A sudden shout woke her from her daze, followed by the _thunk_ of something heavy against her door. She tried to call out but could only cough. Keys rattled in the lock and she shut her eyes against the sudden torchlight.

"Blondie!" She felt arms lift her and snuggled into the warmth. "My god, you're freezing."

"We gotta go, Rider. The other guards will have heard that."

"It's gonna be okay, Blondie. We got you." Her smile was more of a grimace as coughs shook her body. "Stay with me, Zela. Come on."

Flynn let Si & Pat do most of the fighting on their way out. His sole focus was on getting the weak woman in his arms out of this godforsaken place. When they finally reached the outer courtyard, Flynn hurried to the small door they had snuck in through. Si wrenched the rusted door open but hung back.

"You go on ahead, Rider. We'll meet you at the rendezvous. We need to make something perfectly clear to the _Lord_ Hawkson." If the look on the brothers' faces was anything to go by, Flynn didn't rank the Lord's chances of remaining healthy very high, and for once, he wholeheartedly agreed with the idea.

He slipped out the door and sprinted to the treeline where the horses were tied. He carefully laid the now unconscious Zela across the horse's back before vaulting into the saddle. Her legs draped across his lap and the only thing he could do as he cradled her against his chest was pray that they weren't too late.

There were birds nearby. Their twittering cut through her foggy mind and she stretched. Something tickled her bare arms and she reached out, pulling a fistful of fresh-cut hay off the ground. Her skin practically sang with warmth and she smiled, eyes still shut against the bright sunlight. She could feel the fluid draining from her lungs and she breathed slow, deep breaths. A cool autumn breeze rattled the dying leaves and raised goosebumps on her shoulders, but she couldn't be bothered to get up. Not yet.

Flynn watched anxiously from the treeline, whittling twigs to shavings just for something to do with his hands. It wasn't until Zela moved and let out a quiet, contented hum that he allowed himself to relax. She was going to make it.

The boys were going to be cross that he didn't go all the way to the rendezvous, but when Zela stopped breathing Flynn's heart had stopped too. The road was just on the other side of this grove, but the meadow had been full of sunshine and he didn't have any other options. He watched her for a while longer before he thunked his knife into the tree root and stood up.

Zela heard him approaching and felt the grass near her head bend as he sat down off to one side. He was uncharacteristically quiet and for some reason it made her smile. She waited, but it soon became apparent that he was going to make her break the silence.

"It seems Mother's stories weren't _completely_ unfounded."

He hesitated for a moment before responding. "What stories?"

"I wasn't allowed to leave the tower I grew up in. She never came out and _said_ I wasn't allowed, but anytime I would ask about going outside, my mother would tell me these horrible, frightening stories. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals & snakes, the plague."

"No!"

"Yes!" She laughed. "Also, large bugs, men with pointy teeth, blah blah blah.

Anyway, she'd do everything in her power to scare me to death so that I'd give up on the idea of leaving. It wasn't until I realized that she was manipulating me, using me to keep herself young, that I finally just ran away." Zela sighed before continuing. "She always said we stayed there to keep me safe. Because there were people in this world who would take advantage of my power. Seems she was right about that part. Maybe she was right about me too."

"What about you?"

"Gullible, naive, immature, clumsy. On your own, you won't survive." Zela mocked Mother Goethel's condescending voice to a tee. She could still hear her, even after all these years.

Flynn was at a loss for what to say to that. Surely she knew that wasn't true. He knew she wasn't the type to fish for compliments, but maybe she just needed a little sympathy.

"There was this book-" Zela opened her eyes and tilted her head back to look up at Flynn's face, but he wasn't looking at her. He just stared off into space and kept talking. "A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids - 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.' Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he'd ever brag about it, of course."

"Hmm... Was he a thief too?"

"Uh... well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere he wanted to go. And... and for a kid with nothing... I don't know. Just seemed like a better option."

"So I take it you got 'Flynn Rider' from the book?"

"Yea... my real name's Eugene." He grimaced. "Eugene Fitzherbert."

She snorted in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter. Soon she had both hands clamped tight over her mouth but the giggles kept coming. He rolled his eyes and chuckled along with her.

"I know. I know! It's horrible. You can't tell anyone about this, ok? It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah, we certainly wouldn't want that." She grinned up at him.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." They fell silent for a moment before Zela chuckled again.

"If it makes you feel any better, my real name is 'Rapunzel.'"

"You're kidding?" He grinned.

"Nope. Rapunzel Goethel."

"That's... that's fantastic!" He fell back laughing, only to sit up again when she half-heartedly hit him in the gut. "No! No, seriously! I've never met someone with a _worse_ name than me! This is brilliant!"

"Oh stop you!" She batted at his leg but laughed along in spite of herself. "It's not like I ever go by that. As far as I'm concerned Rapunzel was a scared little girl trapped in a tower. That's not who I am anymore. Same way you aren't poor, orphan Eugene anymore. We've both grown up and the past is in the past."

"Agreed. So what do you say we bury those names for good? Just forget they ever even existed?"

"Deal!" And they shook on it.

The sun was beginning to set, but they still sat in the meadow watching the sky change colors to match the changing leaves. Zela was sitting up now, leaning against his shoulder as she brushed and braided her bangs.

"I hope you know that your mother was wrong about you." Flynn refused to look at her when he spoke, choosing to stare at the clouds above rather than risk meeting her eyes. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and more than capable of surviving - no - _thriving_ out here. And as for anyone who dares to take advantage of you... that's what I'm here for. I would never let _anything_ happen to you, Zela." He stuttered for a moment before adding. "None of us would. Me or the twins or Tom or..."

He was struck speechless when Zela leaned up to press a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Flynn. Now come on. The boys are waiting and I'm feeling well enough to ride."

"Yes, but are you well enough to fight?" He had the decency to look sheepish when she shot him a questioning glare. "We may have - rather blatantly bypassed the border guards to get into this country... Pretty sure they're making as many copies of our wanted posters as they can as we speak..."

"Rider..."

Flynn quickly mounted up and tossed her the reins to her mare before trotting out of reach. "Come on, just a little skirmish and we're home free!"

 **AN: So I promise the next chapter will have more action, this one was a teensy bit fluffy but I loved it. If you loved it too, please fave & review! Kisses! **


	10. Just a Little Skirmish

**AN: Surprise! Lucky for you, lovely readers, I'm on a writing binge. Here's another chappie for you!**

Chapter 10 - Just a Little Skirmish

Zela was breathing hard as she pressed her back against a low brick wall. Flynn dove and crouched beside her, just barely dodging two crossbow bolts.

"Just a little skirmish, huh? You forgot to mention that Lord Hawkson was the King's nephew!" She peeked over the wall and nudged Flynn into motion. Together they vaulted over and sprinted up the hill to an overturned cart.

"How was I supposed to know? I never even saw the guy." Flynn stood, taking quick but careful aim before firing a bolt. There was a rattle of chains as the winch holding the drawbridge failed. Guards scrambled to get out of the way before it crashed. Zela & Flynn were halfway across while the soldiers were still regaining their feet.

"Well between assaulting the royal family and _blowing up_ the border outpost just to get IN the country, I'd say we have officially overstayed our welcome!" There were more soldiers on the other side of the gate and Zela twirled her braid like a whip, her dagger held in a reverse grip in her other hand.

"Hey, the twins were the ones that roughed him up! Although the bastard certainly had it coming." Flynn parried an attack and lunged to retaliate. "And we didn't have time for paperwork! If we had been late..." Luckily two guards charged in to fight so Flynn didn't have to finish that thought.

"Well if the boys don't get here soon, you'll have wasted the trip." She snagged the ankle of a man sneaking up on Flynn with her hair, yanking his feet out from under him. He knocked out another soldier with a blow from the butt of his crossbow.

"You know," He disarmed one man and kicked back another. "This would be a whole lot easier if you'd just let us kill them."

Zela grunted as her back collided with Flynn's, and for a moment they used each other for support before diving back into the fray. "I feel bad enough that we're hurting them. Any more blood and I'm gonna start singing."

He barked a laugh, "Well, that would at least throw them off!"

Suddenly a rope dropped down from the balcony above. "Grab on!" Si's booming voice echoed in the small gateway.

"About time!"

"What did you do, stop for a pint?"

"Shut it, Rider. You try scaling a cliff in this wind. Come on, Pat's got the portcullis on the far side up, but I don't know how long he can hold it alone."

Zela's vision was abruptly blocked by a green blur. Pascal had leapt from Si's shoulder and attached himself to her face. She giggled and carefully peeled off the little chameleon, patting his head as he settled onto her shoulder.

"Aw, I missed you too, Pascal." The lizard turned blush pink and wrapped his tail around her hair as they made their escape.

Zela kicked off her boots and collapsed, face first onto her bed. They had finally arrived back at the Snuggly Duckling. The boys had regaled Hookie and the gang with the tale of their daring rescue, but Zela was exhausted and quickly excused herself from the celebration. The sun was just beginning to rise over the valley, so Zela rolled over and threw her braid around a catch-hook in the ceiling. Sunlight filtered through the leaves and cast dappled shadows on her bed. She really needed to bathe, but the sun's rays felt too good on her skin and she drifted to sleep.

It was just after sunset and the chill of dusk finally woke Zela. She stretched with a yawn and sat up on the side of her bed. There was a tingle on the back of her neck and she had the overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. She dropped to the floor and spun on her heel, avoiding a blow dart by inches.

Her attacker dropped down from the rafters. His dagger gleamed in the twilight.

"Let me guess, you were supposed to make it look like an accident, but since that failed you're allowed to do anything to finish the job."

The assassin said nothing, he just hurtled the bed, lunging forward with his knife. He probably expected her to run. Instead he was met by a fairly large, solid iron frying pan. His momentum coupled with her swing meant that his skull made a rather loud _clang_.

He landed in a rumpled heap at her feet. She nudged him with her toe, making him groan.

"Ok good. Not dead. That's a relief."

Her door flew open with a _BANG_ that made her jump. "Zela!" Flynn stopped short but the twins did not. They bowled him over, resulting in a tangle of limbs and a flurry of curses. Zela couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright boys. I got him. Now help me tied him up. I want to know who wants me dead, and why."

 **AN: So what's your theory? Who's got it out for Zela? Does this have anything to do with her being kidnapped? I will keep writing, but I won't be posting again until I hear from you all! ;) Fave, Follow, & Review my lovelies! **


	11. Visit to the Palace

**A/N - So this story is no longer keeping my attention. I had three more chapters outlined, but I think I need to wrap this up and move on. I will sum up what happened with the would-be assassin, then skip ahead to the big climax. There may be one final chapter for an epilogue or I may let you imagine how it plays out. Onto the story!**

Chapter 11 - Visit to the Palace

Zela's head held more questions than answers at this point. The assassin had easily given up his employer, they hadn't paid him for his silence after all, and after a stern warning not to take jobs against them again, he had been let go.

"Why in the world would _Princess Amelia_ want ME dead?" Zela paced the length of the cavern as she pondered aloud. "How does she even know I exist? What importance does a single thief have in the life of a princess?"

"We could go find out."

Zela squeaked in surprise and turned to face where Flynn leaned casually against the cave wall.

"Don't DO that! I've had quite enough surprises for this year, thank you very much."

"Sorry but you were making me dizzy pacing like that. I'm sensing some confusion here? Just picking up bits and pieces."

"Har har. You're hysterical." She paused before turning back to him. "What do you mean 'find out'?"

"It's not like we haven't broken into the palace before. Just swing by and... ask the princess a few questions." He smirked like he'd just said something clever.

"Just ask the _PRINCESS_ a few questions! I think the royal family is going to be just a _bit_ better guarded than the treasure vault."

"I didn't say it would be _easy_." He pushed off the wall and walked over to carefully brush back a piece of golden hair that had fallen into her face. "But unless we find out WHY she wants you dead, the attempts on your life are not going to stop. She sold you out to Hawkson, sent an _assassin_ when you escaped... She's not going to stop now! You won't be safe until... I just..."

The look of anguish on his face made Zela's breath catch. She smiled and reached up to hold his hand where it rested on her cheek. "Ok. We'll pay a visit to the palace."

Flynn's relief was audible in his sigh. "Thank you." He seemed to realize he was still holding her hand and took a quick step back. "Eh-hm. Well, we better start planning then, right? I'll - er - I'll go get the twins."

There was something going on down on the grounds. Princess Amelia leaned further over the balcony railing but couldn't see what was causing all the commotion. She had been at her lessons when the guards burst in and bustled her off to her rooms with no explanation. Now they were pouring from the gates and rushing to the far side of the palace.

There was a small thump behind her, and before she could turn completely around, a small hand pressed against her mouth and a thin arm pushed against her collarbone, pining her to the wall.

"Hello there, your Highness." Wide green eyes smiled up into her surprised brown. "Forgive me for the rude introduction, but I didn't want you to start screaming. Not that there would be anyone around to hear you, but it would take up precious time and air that I need you to use to answer some questions." The arm pulled back, bringing a small dagger into the princess's line of sight. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. But if you do something foolish like ring that servants' bell, I'll be forced to do something we'll both regret."

Princess Amelia dropped her hand down from where it had been slowing reaching for the pull cord and instead gripped tightly on her skirts.

"That's a good girl. Now, why don't you just have a seat over here," The princess was gently guided over to the vanity where her legs finally gave out, "And we'll have a little chat."

"How dare you! I am-"

"Tut tut! I know perfectly well who _you_ are, your Highness. Now, do you know who _I am?_ Or better yet, who am I to you?"

"What are you even talking about? How did you get in here? I demand-" The sudden reappearance of the dagger stole the air from her lungs.

"I'll be the one asking the questions, your Highness." She smiled again. "Now, please answer the question. _Who am I to you?_ Why send someone to kill _me_?"

"Kill you?! Why would I want to kill-" The blood drained from her face as she finally realized who she was speaking to. "No. You're... It can't be! You can't be here!"

"Well it certainly wasn't easy to get in. But you still haven't told me why YOU, the bloody _princess_ , would want ME dead? I'm nobody! At least not to you!"

"Don't you know who you are?" Her voice came out in a harsh, disbelieving whisper. "Surely you've seen the resemblance? I'll admit, the short hair and blonde streak made it hard to see at first, but then again, you were blonde as a baby."

"I was... how did you know that?"

With a huff, the princess stood and crossed quickly to a thick curtain, pulling it aside to reveal a large mural. In it was the familiar portrait of the king, queen, and newborn princess. Wide green eyes stared out from the wall to meet the confused, matching gaze.

"What? You think _I'm_ the lost princess? You must be joking. I was raised..."

"By a widow woman in the woods, right? Then you started a life of crime, making friends with your amazing hair that could glow and heal any wound. I know all about you, _Rapunzel_." The name was spit from her lips like poison. "Once I put it all together, I made it my business to know everything there is to know about _you_."

"But, that's impossible. I'm just..." Her eyes were drawn back to the babe in the portrait, then she subconsciously touched her short brown hair and looked at the queen's eerily familiar face.

"Princess Rapunzel." There were tears in Princess Amelia's eyes now. "The _Lost Princess_." She gave a mocking laugh. "You grew up in the streets. You know what it was like... but I made it OUT. I left the streets, the life of an _orphan_ behind me. I became a _Princess._ " She carefully adjusted her tiara before glaring at Zela. "But I heard the whispers. I was _adopted_. A fake. A replacement. The people still hoped that the REAL princess would return. That _you_ would come back. And what was going to happen to ME then? The King and Queen, would they still want me when they had _you_? Of course not. Not their _precious daughter_. The _true_ heir to the throne. And a miracle worker at that! I'd be out on the streets again. I wasn't about to let THAT happen."

Both women jumped as the chamber doors swung wide. Zela brought up her knife on instinct but nearly dropped it at the sight of the King and Queen standing in the doorway. The King quickly crossed to Princess Amelia, wrapping her protectively in his arms as she dissolved into tears. The Queen however, stood frozen, her eyes locked with Zela's. She took a tentative step forward but stopped short as Zela jumped back a pace to match.

"Is it true?" The Queen's voice broke and Zela was shocked to see tears shining in her eyes. "Are you really my Rapunzel?"

" I don't... I don't know." Zela choked out.

"You heard?" Amelia's weak question tore the Queen's gaze away from Zela.

The King looked down at his adopted daughter. "We wanted to see if you were ok after all the commotion. We didn't expect to walk in and hear you talking to someone else. You'll forgive us for eavesdropping, but when we heard you call her _Rapunzel..._ " He turned to look at the young woman, still holding a knife but pointing it to the floor. "We just had to know."

"It's true." Princess Amelia cried. "I heard rumors about a girl who could heal people. It reminded me about the story you used to tell me. About the magic golden flower." She pulled away from the King, sitting on the bed and hugging herself. "I was curious. So I looked into it... and I found her. I couldn't believe it. She looked so much like you... then I... I-"

"She sent me a message." Zela didn't know why she was covering for the girl. Something in her face... but she could puzzled about that later. "She told me her theory. I didn't believe it at first. I thought maybe if we could talk face-to-face... but it's all such a shock. I never expected..."

Amelia was glad that her parents' attention was on the other young woman. She had a difficult time removing the shock from her face. Why would she lie for her? Obviously the King and Queen hadn't heard the part about the assassin, because they were buying her story hook, line, and sinker.

"How old are you, my dear?" The Queen asked.

"Truthfully? I have no idea. I grew up with a woman name Goethel in the woods. She never told me how old I was... I don't even know my birthday. But I was... maybe twelve or thirteen when I ran away from her? And that was about... nine years ago? So maybe 22?"

"Our daughter turned 21 on the day of the last lantern festival. You were only a year old when you were stolen from us. I still remember the face of the woman who stole you away..."

"Thick, dark, curly hair. With a sharp face and dark eyes. When she went a few days between songs her hair would go shock white and her face would turn to wrinkles, but her eyes never changed."

"That's it. That was her. What do you mean 'between songs'?"

"She only ever kept me around to heal her. I'm assuming that's why she stole me in the first place. I kept her young. She used to tell me about watching the palace being built. She was a lot older than she looked."

"My god... the flower. She was the one hiding it." The Queen sunk to the bed next to Amelia and wrapped an arm around her. "Is she...?"

"Dead? I assume so. I've never gone back to the tower to check. If she'd known I kept this," She brushed her blonde bangs aside, "She never would have stopped hunting me. But I left enough hair behind to make her think I couldn't heal her anymore. Pretty sure she gave up and died that night." Zela let out a small, slightly hysterical giggle. "Am I really supposed to believe that woman _kidnapped_ me? That I'm a bloody _princess_? Oh! Sorry, pardon my language..."

"Don't fret, darling. I've been thinking it myself." The King chuckled. "But you have to admit, it all fits. You're the proper age. You described your kidnapper. And you look... if it weren't for the blonde you would be the mirror image of your mother. And you _were_ blonde as a child..."

Now it was Zela's turn to collapse. She sat in the middle of the floor and crossed her legs, idly tossing the dagger from hand to hand as she thought. The Queen's eyes followed the practiced movement and despaired at the life her daughter must have led, that she would be so skilled with a blade.

The King was just getting the courage to try and get closer to the young woman when the chamber doors burst open again.

"Your Majesty! We've caught the men-" He stumbled to a halt at the strange scene before him. "I beg your pardon, my King."

"It's quite alright. You were saying?"

"Yes, my liege. The men attempting to scale the wall. We caught them."

"You what?!" All eyes suddenly turned to Zela and she fought a blush. "Um... er... you weren't supposed to actually _catch_ them..." She bit her lip at the King's raised eyebrow. "Well I had to get into the palace somehow. They were just supposed to draw away the guards for a little while..."

The King sighed and motioned for all of them to follow. "Come along then. We may as well meet these _friends_ of yours."

The scene in the throne room was almost comical. Flynn was flanked by the Stabbington brothers, all of whom were held at spear point, on their knees with their hands bound behind them. Their faces fell at the sight of the royal family, then filled with sudden alarm at the sight of Zela with them. Fearing the worst, the boys began to struggle in attempt to defend her.

"Well there's no question that they know who you are, my dear."

"Do you mind?" She gestured to the now confused, but still struggling men. The King nodded with a chuckle.

She walked up to where the three men knelt and swiftly smacked each one on the back of the head. "I give you three _one job_ and you manage to get caught. What am I going to do with you!"

"US?! What about _you?!_ You just walk in with the King & Queen like you're part of the family and we're over here wondering..." Flynn saw the look on her face and stopped mid-rant. "What did I say?"

"It's gonna be a shock."

"Try me."

"I'm the lost princess."

His face was priceless. "Yea... that'll do it..."

Pat & Si shared a look of 'Ah-ha!' like they had finally found a missing puzzle piece. "So... does that mean we can go?"

Zela raised an eyebrow at the King, erasing any lingering doubt from his mind that she was his daughter. With a booming laugh he motioned for the gentlemen to be released. Flynn rubbed his wrists as he looked back and forth from Zela to the royal family. She looked slightly pale, but that wasn't what had changed. She was the same Zela he'd known for years, but for some reason she now felt out of reach. She was the _princess_... which meant...

"You're not coming with us, are you." It wasn't a question.

"Well... I... er..." The hesitation was clear on her face. He'd known her long enough to know when she was torn. And he wasn't about to be the one keeping her from her family.

"It's alright, Blondie. You're finally home." He signaled for the other men to follow his lead before making a quick bow to the King and retreating from the hall. The twins reluctantly followed, glancing back with a final smile before they were out of sight.

Zela turned back to the King & Queen, not quite meeting their eyes. "That is... if you want me to stay-" The older couple's restraint finally broke and they dashed down to wrap her in a massive hug. Silent tears marked Amelia's face, but before she could leave she was pulled down into her father's arms.

"Don't think I forgot about what I heard upstairs. _You are my daughter too._ I'm not going to cast you aside just because I got my eldest daughter back. I love you _both._ "

 **A/N - There is an epilogue coming folks. Did you like the ending? ;)**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue - A New Dream

Flynn was barely paying attention as he followed the flow of foot traffic across the bridge. The twins were just ahead of him, their heads visible above the crowd. But his mind was back in the throne room.

Getting caught had been embarrassing, but he hadn't been worried. Zela would have plenty of time to persuade the Princess to leave her alone, then she would organize a daring rescue and rub it in his face for weeks. He was resigned to his fate when the King and Queen arrived, but his heart had dropped into his stomach when he saw Zela with them. If SHE had been caught... threatening the Princess was a death sentence for sure.

The world seemed to freeze as his brain went into overdrive. Images flashed through his mind quicker than he could process them. Zela behind bars. Zela with a noose around her neck. Zela in a coffin. Before he knew what he was doing, he was straining against the ropes holding his hands. Beside him, Si & Pat were quickly doing the same. She couldn't die! Not when he'd finally realized...

Flynn ended that train of thought quickly. It wouldn't do him any good now. Zela was fine. She was with her _family_. She had a FAMILY. It didn't matter how he felt about it, he wasn't going to take her away from them.

It had been obvious the second he'd thought to look for it. She was a spitting image of the Queen, except for the blonde streak... His Blondie... No. Not his. Not ever really. He'd hoped... maybe. But that wasn't going to happen now. She was a _princess..._ and he was just a thief. He scowled at the thought. Just a thief. Not even worth the dirt on her boots anymore. She was _royalty_.

He rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his head where she'd smacked him. _'What am I going to do with you?'_ Forget about him. That's what she's going to do. She'll forget all about him in the hustle and bustle of palace life. She'll attend grand balls and meet other royalty. Probably marry some dashing prince. He laughed. If anyone deserved a prince, it was Zela. Or would she go back to Rapunzel? That was her real name after all... He laughed again. She'd hate it.

He was going to miss her laugh. And her glare. The girl could make you want to bury yourself with her glare. But it was her smile he was going to miss most. That small grin that seemed to light up the room. And the way she hummed those silly little lullabies when she healed someone. Her singing voice was fantastic, but she was so shy about it... He'd wanted to encourage her to sing more. There was so many things he wanted to tell her...

She'd never know about the orphanage fund now... He'd been planning it as a big surprise for Fall Festival. That was when they'd celebrated her 'birthday' after all... though now he knew that the Lantern Festival was her real birthday. Maybe she'd learn about it eventually. She'd never know it was him, of course, but she'd be glad that someone was helping the orphanages. If they had better funding there wouldn't be kids sleeping in the streets like Zela had. He'd been working on the paperwork for ages. It was going to be a legitimate organization. So what if some of the funds were donated by shady individuals? Most criminals had been orphans, foundlings, or abandoned children. Hookie in particular was really excited about having a concert to raise money.

His thoughts drifted back to this morning. Before they had even set foot in the Capital. The twins were racing ahead of them, but Zela was nervous so Flynn had held back, walking slowly beside her. Even in the dark of the forest, her hair glimmered. She was beautiful. He'd almost spilled his heart out, but he'd chickened out and kept silent beside her. After a while just walking in silence, she'd reached over and grabbed his hand. He'd jumped slightly, his fingers tingling as she squeezed them. He looked over to her and was rewarded with a smile.

"Thanks for staying with me. I've got the jitters this morning. I haven't been this nervous about a job in ages."

"Well it's personal. This isn't just some paid gig. This is about _you_. You have every right to be a little nervous. But don't you worry about a thing. It's all going to turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

In a way he'd been right. Zela was reunited with her family again. She could be happy. And she was finally safe. But somehow it all just felt so... _wrong_.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He murmured.

He was broken out of his self-pity by the sound of thundering hooves behind him. He knew that sound. It was the Captain of the Guard! The King must have changed his mind! He cast a quick look at the twins but they were already sprinting for the far end of the bridge. He was turning to follow when he heard something he never thought he would hear again. Her laugh!

He turned back just in time to catch her as she dove from the horse's back. Her arms fastened around his neck and she knocked him sprawling. He didn't even care that he couldn't breathe because suddenly she was kissing him. He thought time was going to stop.

Unfortunately it was over all too quickly. She sat up, giggling into her hand and just staring at him. He took a moment to refill his lungs before pulling her back in for another kiss. They finally broke apart and he found his voice again.

"But why? I thought... You're the princess! Why would you..."

"They wanted me to wear a _dress._ " The pure disgust on her face made him throw back his head and laugh. "I mean, seriously. Can you imagine ME in some fancy gown with jewels and a crown? I'll keep my leggings, thank you very much." She smiled and suddenly all was right with the world again.

He was reaching out to pull her in for another kiss when his view was suddenly blocked by a snarling horse snout.

"Um... Hi there, Maximus... Why did you have to bring _him?_ "

"The Captain had told him who I was, and when I tried to sneak out he'd blocked the gate. I asked him if he would be willing to be my royal guard and he graciously accepted." She turned and began to pet the brute who was now wagging his tail like a dog. "He's such a _good boy_ , after all. And they just don't appreciate him, _do they? Do they?"_ She crooned.

"Well if Maximus would be willing to give us a ride back to the Duckling, I can think of two guys who are going to be very excited to see you again." Flynn smiled and hoisted himself up into the saddle. "Would Her Royal Highness care for a ride?"

Her laugh was like music to his ears as she took his hand. "Why thank you, kind sir. Though I have to say I question the motives of such a handsome rogue as yourself."

"As you should, my dear Princess. But fear not, for this rogue is entirely yours." He kissed her again as Maximus broke into a gallop and they left the Capital behind them.

 **A/N - You didn't REALLY think I would split them up like that did you? I admit, I was hoping for some outraged reviews after the 'final chapter.' You guys certainly seemed to like all the drama. Tee hee! But this was how I always planned it to end. They spend their lives together, doing bad things for good causes and having amazing adventures along the way. Thank you all for reading this little fic, I hope you enjoyed it. If I get bit by this particular bug again I may update with a one shot or two, but I doubt it. Thanks again! Happy reading!**

 ** **To the guest who asked for a Stabbington Brothers story, I must admit, I never put much thought into their backgrounds! I'll have to think on that one for a little bit! I can't promise I'll do one, but it's an interesting idea!****

 ** ** ** **Thanks again to everyone who read my little fic. I hope you enjoyed it!********


End file.
